nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
True or Dire
True Or Dire is the first episode of the second season, and the eleventh episode overall of The Nekci Menij Show. It is named after a fragrance by Medoner, which features heavily throughout. Lol Wen makes his debut in this episode, with Medoner referring to him as Wesy. Krely Roolin makes her latest fleeting appearance, and although she does not appear in person, Blo Ive is central to the plotline. True or Dire premiered on October 28th, 2012, and has been viewed more than 120,000 times as of February 2017. Plot The episode continues directly from the end of the first season, when all of the flop quens except Bayonse were dropped from their record labels after her husband Zey-J bought them all over. Bayonse is at her luxury home watching the music news. Nekci is scheduled to make an appearance at humv, shortly after a clip of her fighting with Merier on the set of Amoricen Idel was leaked. Meanwhile, Bayonse remains at number one with Ran The Werld (Bayonse Obvs), her collaboration with Nicel Shitsinger. Having been asked by Bayonse to feed her baby Blo Ive, Nicel informs her that she can't find her. Zey-J then reveals to his fuming wife that he had to sell the baby to raise the money to take over the music industry. Realising her plan to be the true Quen B has backfired, Bayonse instructs him to sell up while she goes off to find Blo Ive. With their record contracts terminated, the other flopstars have begun releasing fragrances to stay relevant. At humv, Medoner (disguised as Rhenna) is shocked to find that her basket - full of copies of her album MDNE and perfume True or Dire - comes to just £12. After signing an autograph for Jasy, Nekci spots Gags promoting herself dressed as a bottle of her perfume, Fome. The trio realise they need to get their deals back. At that very moment, Wesy calls Medoner to let her know that Nekci is back in business as he's bought YMBMC back from Zey-J. She takes this to mean that everyone has their contracts back, and relays this information to Nekci and Gags, who promptly head off to record new material. Bayonse spots Medoner and asks where Blo Ive is, believing her to be responsible for her disappearance. Although she's innocent, fearing irrelevance, Medoner plays along and says she'll give Blo Ive back if she can join Destin's Puscats. Bayonse agrees and tells her to meet her at the recording studio with 'da princess B'. Meanwhile, Rhenna is at home on her computer, when Adole video calls her and the pair decide to go costume shopping for Brinty's Halloween party. Rhenna gets a new contact request from 'Da Quen B', and Adole says she had one as well. Rhenna rejects the request, not realising that it actually came from Lol Kem. Goofs When purchasing her items at humv disguised as Rhenna, Medoner is seen paying with cash. However, the real Rhenna later questions why the bill has been charged to her credit card while checking her account online. Quotes *"Of wiv her cheeqs" - Nekci ''feuds with Merier on the set of Amoricel Idel'' *"I will persnely ensure the last ortograf u evr sine wil b r divorse papars" - ''Bayonse is furious with Zey-J for selling her daughter'' *"I mite go as a live mikrofone to scear the shit out of her" - ''Rhenna discusses what to wear to Brinty's Halloween party'' Real life references *"Sweet Dreams" (Youtube) *HMV, failing music store company *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R25ypkQx7ac The American Idol Nicki/Mariah bitchfight (Youtube)] *Rick Ross *Beyonce's gradual skin lightening *Truth or Dare, the new fragrance by Madonna (Youtube) **which is itself named for'' Truth Or Dare'' *Pink Friday, the fragrance *"Higher than a muhhurrdrurrhurr" (Youtube) *Fame, Lady Gaga's fragrance (Youtube) *Lil Wayne, a.k.a. Weezy F. Baby (Youtube) **YMCMB, Weezy's record label, to which Nicki Minaj is signed. *the ARTPOP project *Madonna's African children and the rumors surrounding their adoption *''Talk That Talk '' *''Skyfall'', I mean Skype *Brit Brit's reliance on lip-synching (Youtube) *The Queen Bee, a.k.a. Lil' Kim External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 11 - True Or Dire on YouTube Category:Episodes